The invention relates to a knee joint bandage with a conically downwardly decreasing knee hose of an elastic material, such as a rubber fabric tube, which in practice is identified as so-called knee cap. With the aid of such a bandage, an unloading of sick gliding face of the knee disk (patella) is provided. In this case malformations can take place such as generally deterioration or gristle loosening. When a smooth gliding face is no longer available because of a deformity, the movement of the knee and particularly of the knee disk causes pain.